Modern day toilets generally utilize an open flush tank to store a sufficient amount of water to provide the immediate flushing of the contents of the toilet bowl. When the activation lever or device is pushed, the water in the storage tank is released from the tank into the toilet bowl, which pushes the contents of the toilet bowl through the drain.
In the typical toilet, the flush valve closes when the tank water is nearly empty to isolate the open water storage tank and allow the tank to then refill with water to a pre-determined level. Most tanks utilize a float valve as an indicator of the pre-determined water level in the open water storage tank.
Most typical domestic toilets constantly maintain a level of water in the storage tank to have it continually available for the next flush. Maintaining a normally full storage tank causes several problems that have been recognized for many years. One of the more frequently occurring malfunctions in the typical toilet is that the water from the storage tank continuously leaks from the tank to the toilet bowl due to the difficulty in maintaining a good long term seal between the two over time.
Further, existing toilets utilize the elevational difference of the water in the storage tank to the elevation to the water in the toilet bowl to provide the pressure to achieve the flush.
The objects of this invention are therefore to provide a toilet system which:
A. Eliminates the need to provide water storage, and the problems associated therewith, between flushes; PA1 B. Utilizes the existing pressure from the supply of water to provide the force to flush the toilet; PA1 C. Minimizes the necessary water to accomplish a flushing of the toilet bowl and remove all the waste contained therein. PA1 D. Includes both a control system to regulate the volume of water used in a flush combined with a low pressure flush means. PA1 E. Can be flushed in situations in which the water supply cannot be supplied at normally acceptable or needed pressures. PA1 F. Wherein the feed valve automatically closes when the feed water flowing through it falls below a pre-determined minimum flow rate; and PA1 G. Wherein the flush valve is activated and discharges flush water into the toilet bowl when the flow rate of supply feed water falls below a predetermined minimum flow rate.
These objects are accomplished by providing a toilet system wherein the feed valve automatically closes, thereby blocking the supply feed water, when the feed water flowing through it falls below a pre-determined minimum flow rate. These objects are further accomplished by provided a normally empty flush tank which is sealed while it is being filled after the flush activation device is activated or engaged. When the activation device is engaged, supply water flows from the water supply into a closed and air tight storage tank where pressure builds as the storage tank is filled.
A volume control device is provided to stop the flow of supply water into the flush tank when a pre-determined volume of flow water has accumulated in the tank. Stopping the flow of water into the flush tank consequently stops the flow of water through the feed valve causing it to close.
The toilet system further accomplishes the objects in countries or areas where the supply water is not supplied at normally acceptable pressure levels, because the supply water accumulates in a sealed flush tank, where it compresses air. When the pressure in the flush tank interior reaches the pressure of the supply water, the flow of water will likewise stop, causing the feed valve to close and the flush valve to open.